Talk:No Compromise (v7.2.0)/@comment-27123099-20190425155950
I played this event the first time through in 2016 and I was able to win the car at PR 91.3, 20/28 (3333233). At that time, I did have to add 1 more GC upgrade during Stage 8 in order to win, though I still had struggles on 2 races (8.3 & 8.5). I suppose I can say that my skills have increased since this event was originally released. This time through I was completely trouble-free in Stages 1-7 (as expected) and Stage 8 did not pose nearly the issues that it did when I first played it. 8.1 was easy, won first try. On 8.2, I chose to win and while I did so on my 1st attempt, I had more trouble taking the lead than I had anticipated, but I won nonetheless. 8.3 gave me a lot of trouble when I played it the first time through, though looking back at my comments on the original event, once I added the additional GC upgrade (Body 3), my target dropped and I beat it on the next attempt. This time, since I already had those same upgrades applied, I was also able to beat 8.3 on my first attempt. My goal to beat was 234.8mph and I won with a speed of 234.85mph. 8.4 was no problem, I did finish in 10th place, but I had the 11th place bot right on my tail. This was due to my own fault though, getting to 10th place was not really a problem, but I spun out the 9th place bot and moved up, but then I slowed down to get back into 10th place and the other bots were coming up quick on me. Regardless, I completed it on my 1st attempt and met the goal of a 10th place finish. I know a 10th place finish isn't required and I could finish higher, but for bot slowing reasons (and out of habit), I choose not to beat the goal by any more than necessary. 8.5 also caused me a lot of struggle when I played the event the first time. I was not used to the Daytona track as much then, it had just been released a few months before (Feb. 2016) and I was also relying more on assists then than now. I still drive Tilt A, BA Low, but with TC Off now (used to always have it on). Combining all those factors, I had significantly less trouble completing 8.5 this time around than the first time. In the original release I had a lot of trouble even getting 4 laps strung together without going off-track and/or skidding more than 3 times. This time through, on my 2nd attempt (went off-track the first time), I had a complete race, but I finished about 40-50yds behind Zoe and did not win unfortunately. After that I did actually have some struggles which caused me to restart several times. Even still, I was able to get through 8.5 after about 45mins of racing total. On my winning attempt, I actually caught and passed Zoe towards the end of the 3rd lap. I spun her out and coasted on my 4th lap ensuring that I didn't go off-track inadvertently. I ended up finishing with a time of 5:26.597 with Zoe in 3rd at 5:37.129. 8.6 just required a donut and I finished that in 6sec with a car needing servicing as well. In all, nice to get the 25GC for completion, but I do wish FM would make these Flashbacks more worthwhile as it's a lot of time to spend overall for a pretty paltry reward.